


Spaghetti It's Cold Outside

by cookie123103



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie123103/pseuds/cookie123103
Summary: Just some good old Christmas themed Fluff.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Spaghetti It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, I took a break from my other stories to write some Christmas Fluff. Once this idea popped into my head it would't leave until I wrote it down. 
> 
> So I picture them as teens in this not children. To help set the mood I guess?

“I really can't stay.” Eddie absolutely had to get going, his mom was probably worried sick and Derry was getting hit with one of the biggest storms that Eddie had ever seen.

“Spaghetti it’s cold outside.” Richie said while trying to convince Eddie to stay a little longer.

“I gotta go away.” It was already 8:30 and the snow was going to make his walk home longer than normal. 

“Spaghetti it’s cold outside.” Why was Richie so annoying, repeating the same thing over and over again? 

“This evening has been -” What the fuck. Eddie was used to being cut off by Richie. Richie didn’t know how to shut up. 

“Been hoping that you'd drop in.” Eddie just stared at Richie dumbfounded. They literally hung out all the time. 

“As I was saying. So very nice” Eddie managed to shove his point in. He had enjoyed the night they had. They read some comic books and watched a movie with some popcorn. All in all a really good night. 

“I'll hold your hands they're just like ice.” Eddie turned a vibrant red as Richie grabbed his hands. I mean his hands were cold while Richie’s on the other hand were so very warm. 

“My mother will start to worry.” Eddie was starting to get a little panicked, if he was too late his mom probably not let him see Richie or any of his other friends for at least a month. 

“Beautiful what's your hurry?” Eddie made direct eye contact with Richie and scrunched up his face. Did Richie just call him beautiful? 

“My Mother will be pacing the floor!” quite literally Eddie knew his mom would stay up until she knew that he was home. 

“Listen to the fireplace roar.” As if the fire Richie had made for them was supposed to make him stay? Seriously what was Richie on tonight. 

“So really I'd better scurry.” Eddie mentally smacked himself. Did he actually just say scurry? What an idiot. 

“Beautiful please don't hurry.” Yes, Richie had most definitely called him Beautiful.

“Well maybe just a half a drink more.” All the compliments and feelings made saying no harder and harder. 

“Put some records on while I pour?” Eddie chose a new record while Richie headed off to the kitchen. Eddie always thought that Richie had the coolest music.

“Our parents might think-.” Eddie was once again cut off, he knew that both of their parents had begun to question how much time they had been spending together. But that’s what best friends do right? 

“Spaghetti it's bad out there!” Richie walked back into the living room and handed Eddie his drink. 

“Say what's in this drink?” They weren't just drinking soda before hand but even still this seemed a little stronger than before. Not that Eddie was mad about it though. It was nice being around someone who didn’t see him as ridiculously fragile. 

“No sight to be had out there.” Richie said while joining Eddie on the couch.

“I wish I knew how--” Eddie’s voice trailed off as Richie’s hand made contact with this cheek. 

“Your eyes are like starlight now.” Richie said as his thumb stroked Eddie’s cheek. Eddie could feel his face burn again. 

“To break this spell.” Eddie continued as he felt his face fall deeper into Richie’s touch. 

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell.” Richie removed his hand from Eddie’s face and proceed to take off Eddie’s winter hat.

“I ought to say no, no, no sir.” Eddie knew that he should have left a while ago. It was always a little difficult to leave Richie but tonight was extra hard. 

“Mind if move in closer?” Richie didn’t wait for a reply, he moved closer to Eddie before he had even finished his sentence. 

“At least I'm gonna say that I tried.” Eddie held his spot on the couch, not wanting to move away from Richie. He was both excited yet scared to see what would happen next. 

“What's the sense of hurtin' my pride?” Richie began to play with Eddie’s hair. As much as Eddie enjoyed the feeling of Richie’s fingers in his hair his brain snapped back to how upset his mom would be. He should have left ten minutes ago but then again this was nice. 

“I really can't stay.” Eddie said while making zero effort to actually get up. 

“Spaghetti don't hold out.” Richie knew that Eddie had little to no will power left to continue the facade that he didn’t want to stay. “Spaghetti, it's cold outside.” As Richie said this in his attempt at an innocent voice he made sure to hold eye contact with Eddie. Which in turn made Eddie blush. 

“You're very pushy, you know.” Eddie said, his breathing increasing with every exchange between the two of them. 

“I'd like to think of it as opportunistic.” Richie said while booping Eddie on the nose. This pissed Eddie off to no end. 

“I simply must go.” Eddie hated being booped on the nose like he was a puppy. 

“Spaghetti, it's cold outside.” Richie must have realized that he messed up as he almost desperately tried to keep Eddie at his place for a few moments longer. 

“The answer is No.” Eddie was now adamant that he was leaving. 

“But, Spaghetti, it's cold outside.” Eddie tried to get up and walk towards his coat, his hand was caught by Richie’s. 

“The welcome has been-” Richie took Eddie’s other hand into his, causing Eddie to lose his train of thought. How was Richie able to make his brain so fuzzy. 

“How lucky that you dropped in.” Richie said with a smile. What the fuck was he talking about? Richie literally invited him over? While Eddie was deep in thought Richie pulled him closer. 

“So nice and warm.” Was all Eddie managed to say in a soft voice as his heart proceeded to melt into a pile of goo. 

“Look out the window at that storm.” Richie mentioned the storm but never took his eye off of Eddie’s. 

“My Mother will be suspicious.” Eddie could tell his mom was wondering if he was more than just friends with Richie. Not that she would approve of him like other boys. His mom had told him many times  
that men who like other men get AIDS. But Richie wasn’t sick, and Eddie wasn’t sick, and two not sick people couldn’t just get AIDS could they?

“Gosh, your lips look delicious.” Richie eyes move from Eddie’s eyes down to his mouth and back up to his eyes again. 

“My Mother will be there at the door.” Eddie continued to make excuses as to why he should leave even though every fiber of his being wanted him to stay right there with Richie. 

“Waves upon a tropical shore.” Eddie just sat there and stared. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? What fucking shore? 

“My mother's mind sure is vicious.” Eddie could already see how upset his mom was going to be if he was late because of Richie, she probably would never let him see Richie again. Eddie’s thoughts were interrupted by Richie gently pulling his face towards him resulting in their lips meeting in a soft kiss. 

“Gosh, your lips are delicious.” Richie said as he pulled away, looking just about as red as Eddie felt. Eddie couldn’t get over what had just happened. Richie kissed him. Richie kissed him and he liked it. Richie kissed him and he didn’t feel like he was getting sick. Maybe what his mom told him about boys getting sick from liking other boys was a lie. 

“Maybe just a single kiss more.” This time it was Eddie’s turn to pull Richie’s face towards him. While Richie gave Eddie a gentle kiss making sure the advance would be accepted. Eddie went in with a much deeper kiss. 

“Never such a blizzard before.” Richie said a little breathless. He had to take his glasses off to wipe away the fog that their connection had created. 

“I've got to get home.” Eddie stood up and placed a hand gently on Richie’s cheek. There was a sadness in his voice as he spoke. 

“Spaghetti, you'll freeze out there!” Eddie walked towards his coat as Richie put his own hand up to his cheek touching the place Eddie's hand had occupied only moments before. 

“Say, lend me your comb?” Eddie saw what his hair looked like after all the kissing and playing with it Richie had done. He had to make sure it was fixed before is mom saw and berated him with questions.

“It's up to your knees out there!” Richie said while passing Eddie a comb and trying to stop a laugh from coming out. “Which I mean isn’t saying much because you are so cute and small.” Eddie’s mouth made a hard thin line. Richie reached out and touched Eddie’s shoulders.

“You've really been grand.” Eddie said with as much sarcasm he could muster and he grabbed Richie’s hands and removed them from his shoulders, not quite letting go of them though. 

“I thrill when I touch your hand.” Richie said with earnest. He even turned a little red as he said it. 

“But don't you see-” Eddie was once again cut off. He was starting to find it cute how desperately Richie wanted him to stay. 

“How can you do this thing to me?” Eddie giggled at how dramatic Richie was being. He was just going home for the night. Not leaving him forever. 

“There's bound to be talk tomorrow.” Odds are Eddie’s face would be on a milk carton if he continued to stay at Richie's and not head home. 

“Think of my life-long sorrow.” Richie took Eddie’s hand and lead him back to the mess of blankets they left on the couch. 

“At least there will be plenty implied.” Eddie cocked his head to the side and gave Richie a soft smile. 

“If you got pneumonia and died!” Eddie sat down as Richie pulled out a potential Illness. If he thought about it, he was sure that his mother would rather that he stayed warm and pneumonia free  
than risk getting sick on a walk home.

“I really can't stay.” Eddie said as he and Richie sat down and covered themselves in blankets. 

“Get over that hold out.” Richie said while placing his arm around Eddie. Eddie snuggled in closer. 

“Baby it's cold outside.” Eddie said as he finally gave in to staying at Richie's longer. Eddie looked up and gave Richie another kiss. It really was cold outside.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun basing it off of a song. I'm open to song suggestions if any of y'all would like more Christmas Song Fluff.


End file.
